


"Hinata, do you think your brothers hate me?"

by Mapi_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is an idiot, But not that much, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Miya, M/M, Manager!HinataShouyou, Osamu is an idiot, Overprotective Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapi_28/pseuds/Mapi_28
Summary: AU Where kageyama falls in love at first sight with the younger brother of the miya twins in the nationalsorWhere Hinata the most precious younger brother of the Miya twins falls in love at first sight with the setter of his brother's rival team
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	"Hinata, do you think your brothers hate me?"

AU Where kageyama falls in love at first sight with the younger brother of the miya twins in the nationals  
or  
Where Hinata the most precious younger brother of the Miya twins falls in love at first sight with the setter of his brother's rival team


End file.
